Andy Kang
Andy, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student and basketball player at Westchester High. He is one of your character's love interests. He first appears in Chapter 1. Appearance Andy has black hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. He wears a navy blue shirt, a brown leather jacket, a gold chain necklace, and a pair of earrings. His basketball jersey (navy blue and white with black outlines) has the number 12 on the front. Personality Andy is initially skeptical of the supernatural, insisting that he and his friends call the police to deal with Redfield in response to Dan’s disappearance. He backed down when his friends believed that other people would dismiss their claims on Redfield. Additionally, he gets angry quickly when provoked, such as Cody calling him a “triple threat” and Noah pestering him with questions on Redfield. When it comes to his old friends, Andy deeply cares about them despite ten years of drifting apart. Upon hearing from Stacy of Dan's grief over Jane's death, he expresses sadness and said that he could've helped had Dan told them about it. He then volunteers to join your character and Noah into the woods to find Dan despite having basketball practice early in the morning. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones (Determinant) * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 5: Buckle Up * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Main Character Even though Main Character and Andy have drifted apart over the years, he still expresses concern for him/her and their friends. Andy is fond enough of Main Character to respond positively to romantic gestures, regardless of Main Character's gender, showing he has had feelings for him/her for staying at least a little while. Lucas Thomas Lucas mistakenly uses the feminine pronoun when referring to Andy, who corrects him with the masculine pronoun. Nevertheless, there is no bad blood between them, with Andy understanding that Lucas was simply speaking without thinking rather than being transphobic. Ben Ben looks down on Andy for being Asian, transgender, and short, even telling the latter that he was accepted to the team as a mere publicity stunt to make the team look good in photos. This enraged Andy to the point of wanting to yell at Ben or hit him, but was stopped by a bear attacking Ben (courtesy of Redfield). If Andy lived, Ben stopped bullying him and is implied that they are now on good terms. Tomoichi "Tom" Sato Tom has been Andy's friend since they were toddlers, as their respective parents have been friends since college. Their friendship has continued to high school, where they are excluded from various exercises during basketball practice because they are the only Asians on the team. In Chapter 4, when Andy is down because he thinks the others will never stop calling him "Triple Threat" for "being short, trans, and Asian", Tom tells him that he doesn't care about that. If you choose to have Andy free Tom from Mr. Red's mind control, it is revealed that Andy contemplated suicide when he was younger and it was Tom's friendship that helped him through it. Gallery Other Looks Andy Basketball.png|Basketball jersey Andy full view.png|Full View Young Andy.png|Andy as a child AndyK homecoming.png|Homecoming Andy Homecoming Full View.jpg|Full View of Homecoming Outfit Miscellaneous ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs TransrepresentationonChoices.png|More Trans Representation is in the works HappyHalloweenfromChoicesILITW.gif|Andy wishing players a Happy Halloween 2018 Trivia * Andy is the first known transgender character in the Choices franchise. * In Chapter 4, it is revealed that the majority of the basketball team doesn't accept him because he is short, transgender, and Asian. * In Chapter 5, Tom mentions that fact that Andy used to be scared of mascots and mentions a "Pluto story"https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Pluto, though Andy cuts him off before he can finish. * The writing for Andy's character is inspired by the song "All Star" by Smash Mouth.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * If he survived Mr. Red's game of Are You Scared, he has to repeat his senior year of high school due to all the medical leave he had to take, which included two surgeries and physical therapy. He will also make an appearance in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath and sport a new look. He got a sports scholarship and is playing for a college basketball team called the Bighorns. Memorable Quotes Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters